At My Co Worker's Wedding
by Writing Rebel
Summary: Harvey meets a beautiful woman at a co worker's wedding and is told to stay away from her. But since when does Harvey Specter listen to anyone but himself?


**Author's Note: So. This is my first Suits fic. I was inspired I guess. I have been watching it quite a bit lately. What can I say? It's a great show...**

**I guess that's everything really... So read and enjoy...**

* * *

><p>He didn't recognized many of the people surrounding him. Hadn't seen them before this night.<p>

The handful of people he did know were his colleagues.

But regardless of who here he did or did not know, all of them were gathered in the elegantly decorated hall to celebrate.

And what they were there to celebrate was something Harvey Specter still couldn't wrap his mind around.

Louis Litt was now a married man.

Shocked was a good word to describe how he had felt when he had received the invitation.

_Louis _had found a woman willing to promise herself to the older lawyer.

Granted, all Harvey saw of the man was at work. He just hoped his new bride got to see a less… slimy side of him.

Checking his watch, the senior partner once again cursed Jessica for making him accept his invitation.

"_Now, Harvey. How would it look if you didn't attend your co workers wedding? Besides, Louis was a big enough man to put aside your differences and invite you…"_

Jessica was nothing if not manipulative.

And she had manipulated him perfectly. He simply could not let Louis be the bigger man in any situation.

"There somewhere else you need to be?"

Harvey turned to find a woman behind him at the bar. She handed an empty tumbler to the bar tender before looking up at him.

And she was beautiful.

Short cut brown curls framed a round face sprinkled with freckles. Her large eyes were almost turquoise, neither blue nor green but both. Her full, pink lips were curved into a charming smirk. And the amethyst dress that had looked so awkward on the other brides maids fit her like a second skin, showcasing her voluptuous curves to perfection.

Beautiful.

Laying on the charm, he returned her smirk and shook his head. "Just a few places I'd rather be."

The smirk became a smile.

And that was beautiful, too.

"Well since I've never met you before, I'm going to assume you don't know the bride. So that would mean you don't like the groom."

"Smart woman." He waited until she had retrieved her refilled glass to ask, "You're a friend of the bride then?"

She tilted her glass toward him. "Smart man." She lifted the glass to her lips. "I'm her daughter."

Recognition filled Harvey. He had heard Louis complaining about the difficult daughter of his fiancé.

"You're the young who's been giving dear old Louis a hard time?"

"That would be me." Another sip.

He offered his hand with another smirk in place. "I must say it is a pleasure to meet anyone capable of truly irritating Louis. I'm Harvey."

Her skin was soft but her handshake firm.

"Tamara."

They broke contact and she once again picked up her glass. "The Harvey Specter." Her head shook as she chuckled to herself.

At his raised eyebrow she continued, "You've heard things about me… We've all heard _wonderful _things about you."

The sarcastic lilt on that one word let Harvey know the nature of the things Louis had said.

"He talks about me often then?"

Her snort was the only response he got.

"I hope that wont be a problem for your mother."

Her laugh was low and sensual, her entire body moving with sound, and it made Harvey smile.

"Tamara!"

He watched as Louis walked up to his companion. The other man looked as peeved as always.

"Your mother is looking for you."

"Okay." She turned to Harvey and stuck out her hand. "It was nice to meet you Harvey."

Taking her hand in his, he brought it to his lips and placed a kiss on her knuckles. "Likewise, Tamara."

She smiled at him once more before setting off to find her mother.

"What were you two doing?"

Harvey took his eyes off her retreating form to look at the groom. "Just talking. She was keeping me company."

His counterpart looked flushed. "Very well then." He looked out at his guests. "You know Harvey, I am quite surprised you came tonight."

"Just had to see this for myself. After all, there are some things you just can't believe unless you see them with your own eyes."

"Ha ha. Good one."

Harvey heard the sarcasm. But he himself thought it was funny.

The two men stood in silence then, Louis staring at him and Harvey trying to decipher said look.

"Stay away from her."

"Excuse me?"

"Tamara. She means a lot to Amy. Stay away from her."

With no parting words, Louis left Harvey to go to his wife across the room.

He thought about the other man's demand, thought about heeding to it.

But then he thought better of it.

"Since when do I listen to Louis?"

* * *

><p>Harvey's attempt to find Tamara had been fruitless. No matter how hard he tried he could not find the young beauty again.<p>

Tired and ready to go home, he found the happy couple and wished them both well. The arrogance splashed across Louis' face let Harvey know that he had something to do with Tamara's missing presence.

He made his way through the hotel lobby and out onto the street. He was enjoying the crisp night air when he heard two people arguing.

It was Tamara fighting with a man about a cab. The fight ended when the man slammed the door shut and the cab peeled away from the curb.

"I can't believe that bastard stole my cab!"

"Such language."

She turned around, her face flushed from anger. "Damn straight!" She seemed to get some control over herself as she straightened her dress and pushed the hair out her face. "And I do happen to kiss my mama with this mouth."

He couldn't help the smile that took over his lips.

The girl had attitude, that was for sure.

She huffed as more hair fell into her face.

"You know," he started as he walked towards her. "I could help you with your transportation problem."

"Yeah? You gonna give me a ride to my place?"

"No. But I'd be more than happy to give you a ride to mine."

She laughed again. "You use that line often?"

"No." He tucked the stray curls behind her ear.

"Good. That was bad."

"So you're not going to accept my offer."

She smirked up at him. "I didn't say that. I just said it was a bad line."

He nodded as he walked to the curb. In no time at all he had a cab ready for them and was ushering her inside.

Once he gave the driver his address, they were on their way.

"You've gotta be kiddin' me. That's all it takes for you to get a cab?"

He merely shrugged in response.

The rest of the short ride was silent but not devoid of contact.

Her hand on his leg.

His on her neck, her collarbone.

Soon they were out of the cab and in the elevator of his apartment building where the touching continued.

His hands on her back, pulling her closer to his body.

Hers in his hair, gently nibbling on his neck.

When the elevator came to his floor, the two of them walked to his door hand in hand.

Once safely inside he pulled her to him and brought her face to his. Her lips to his.

She tasted of berries and the whiskey she had drank throughout the reception. He pulled her to him again, one hand on her lower back, the other draped over her plump behind.

Her hands left his hair, where they had been scraping at his scalp, and found their way into his jacket, forcing it off his shoulders. It fell to the floor behind him.

His tie soon followed that.

Then his shirt.

It wasn't until her hands were on his belt that he realized he was half naked before her while she was still fully clothed.

"_Fierce little thing."_

He broke away from her lips, panting. "Slow down.'

Her lips latched onto his exposed collarbone. "Don't tell me you're backing out of your own deal, Mr. Specter."

"No," he hissed as she moved down his chest and nipped at his nipple. "I just feel it would only be fair for you to also lose some of your clothing."

She looked up and sighed. "You lawyers and your fine print." She might have sounded exasperated but she led his hand to the zipper at the back of her dress.

He smiled as the dress pooled to the floor at her feet. The only thing covering her creamy skin was a matching purple lace bra and panty set. Combined with the black kitten heels she wore it had to be one of the sexiest sights he'd ever had the pleasure of viewing.

"You are gorgeous."

He eyes began to roam over his bare chest. "You too."

He laughed as he brought her lips back to his.

Her nearly naked body pressed against his sent his senses into overdrive and he knew tonight was going to be wonderful.

This time she broke away from him, gasping quietly for air.

It was at that moment Harvey remembered a certain demand from earlier that night.

"You know… Louis told me to stay away from you."

She took a deep breath. "I recall telling him exactly the same thing when he started dating my mother. He didn't listen." She nipped at his neck. "Why should you?"

She stepped out of his arms.

"Bedroom?"

He merely pointed as he let her words sink in.

She didn't care what Louis wanted.

She wanted him.

"Hey. You gonna stand there all night or come show me why they call you the best closer in Manhattan?"

As he looked at her in his bedroom doorway, hair tousled, lips swollen, stripped down to her underwear, still wearing those damn heels, he remembered who he was.

He was Harvey Specter.

And he listened to no one.

Especially not Louis Litt.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>** That was it. I hope you liked it. If you did and would like for me to expand on this I do happen to have an idea floating around in my noggin. If you don't think I should do anything else with it I won't.**

**But either way... Let me know.**

**Please review.**

**Writing Rebel**


End file.
